Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle capable of running using motive power of at least one of an engine and a rotating electrical machine.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-278791 discloses a technique for determining, in a case where an abnormality of an inverter which drives a motor is detected, whether or not the abnormality is a short-circuit fault of a switching element included in the inverter. Specifically, in the case where an abnormality of the inverter is detected, if the current value of each phase is higher than a predetermined value with all switching elements included in the inverter being in a gate shut-down state, it is considered that a circulating current (short-circuit current) due to a counter-electromotive voltage of the motor is flowing through a switching element having a short-circuit fault, and thus it is determined that there is a switching element having a short-circuit fault.